control_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
CONTROL
|Kontorōru}} is a roleplay universe created by Jay. It revolves around a certain group of teenagers who have been naturally granted or gifted access to more salient control over their mental abilities. Overview An average human has access to 4-8% control over their brain’s full powers, mental abilities and potential. The brain can do just about anything one may wish, it is a powerful tool that only select few can access it’s hidden abilities. In our world, there’re few humans who possess access to 10% or more control over their mental powers, making them Superhumans, where an increase by just 1% could raise the gap between equals instantly. In Tyuromi Town in Japan, where the story's main plot takes place, have been found several kids possessing access to 10% and above control over their brain’s powers. The government has forcefully taken in these kids and decided to train them to be used as war weapons, or anything to their will almost brainwashing some of them to meet their desires. Aegis Lucifer, one of the victims abducted by the government decides to riot, taking a few friends with him and escaping the facilities to settle in Kinoshin Town, China where they train under the supervising of Veron Okabawa in preparation to pull an all out war against the Japanese government in two year time. Details Plot overview The apprentices are put through hell itself to become at the required level to enroll for military. The training usually takes 3 years and the trainees are separated into facilities depending on their levels. Level A for 10-15% brain control, Level B for 16-21%. Level C for 22-27% and finally Level D for elites with 28% and above. Each level has it’s own facility and training grounds as well as different training regimes. A trainee can develop as much as possible in these facilities however they’ll have to endure excruciating pain and atrocious means of punishment. Some trainees will eventually get tired of this abuse, and decide to take their own ways by escaping the facilities, and continue on their own, or stay at the facilities and continue training the right way. Eventually either becoming a Rogue, or a Pawn. Two years later, the rogues, a highly skilled and powerful group called the Potent Infants and a former, fearsome Bokun at their side, they engage in battle over the pacific ocean against the Japanese Government, their trainers and pawns and a single Bokun. Powers Each person has their unique field that they absolutely dominate. These fields are: :* : A person who specializes in increasing their physical abilities and proportions, but is potentially weaker in other fields. This type of field allows for high level vein expansions and muscular re-sizing, as well as stamina increasing and decreasing. If trained right, one may reach a level where they can even no longer fatigue. :* |Seishin kōzō }}: A person who specializes in controlling objects other than himself and other humans including their state, shape, behavior, nature, mechanics and order. This can further extent with sufficient training to include paradox, cosmetics, time, space and even reality itself. :* |Chūkyū kurasu }}: A person who specializes in creating or using already existing particles within the air, to create powerful blasts and laser like beams, as well implement these fragments into their own body to increase his physicality as well, though not as much as a Physique attribute would grant but is superior to most of the other attributes in that field. The user could create projectiles and such objects from basically nothingness. :* : A person who is balanced between all three attributes and is capable of executing them on even measures. However, they can develop a certain attribute of the three to eventually enter that territory though still possessing higher abilities with the other attributes than normal attributers. This is by far the most dangerous type, conveniently enough, there are only a few who are All-Rounders. Levels Inside facilities, trainees are separated into levels to create better consistence among them. Level A Those in level A measuring between 10-15% control over their brain powers, have access to levitation, acceleration, muscular expansion and low level mid-range abilities. Level B Those in level B measuring between 16-21% control over their brain powers are granted access to higher level of the aforementioned abilities however, their mid-range abilities do not change. They can also shape-shift, clone themselves and have access to grant certain inanimate objects invisibility. Level C Those in level C measuring between 22-27% control over their brain powers are granted access to even higher level of attributes and techniques with the addition to low level control over their own selves such as partial invisibility, low flight abilities and animal communication abilities. Level D Those measuring above 28% percent are then divided into the above categories depending on which attribute they stand out with the most. They are capable of more advanced flight abilities, full control over invisibility and low illusion powers as well as high intelligence. Development Characters develop with time and training. It would take from 4 to 7 months of constant training to move 1% higher, which proves the difficulty of progressing with the levels. That said, if the character does not train for 3 months straight, their control level decreases by 0.7%. It doesn't seem much but it does make a huge difference between equals. Trivia *The idea of CONTROL was inspired by real life phenomenon Einstein who, unlike average humans, had a relatively large brain. The fact was converted into inspiration and then an idea. Category:Universe Category:Browse Category:About